Tights
Tights (タイツ 'Taitsu') is the first daughter of Dr. Brief and Mrs. Brief, and Bulma's older sister. |Race = Human|Gender = Female|Date of birth = Age 722|Date of death = May 8, Age 774 (Revived) Before Age 889|Address = Capsule Corporation (Formerly) Omori's Island|Occupation = Science Fiction Writer|Allegiance = Supporter of the Z Fighters|FamConnect = Dr. Brief (Father) Mrs. Brief (Mother) Bulma (Younger sister) Trunks (Nephew) Bulla (Niece) Melissa (Niece-in-law) Matthew (Grandnephew) Vegeta Jr.'s mother (Great-grandniece) Vegeta Jr. (Great-great-grandnephew) Vegeta (Brother-in-law)}} Appearance As a teen, Tights is a tall girl with long hair and large dark eyes. Unlike her sister and niece Bulla, Tights inherited her mother's blonde hair color. She wears a purple dress with ripped jeans that are to her thighs, has cowgirl boots, has bands around her wrists, and wears a purple hat. She is also seen wearing a colorful hat, a pearl necklace, a short cut maroon shirt, and jeans. As an adult, she has shorter hair than when she was a teen. In her appearance in Dragon Ball Super, Tights wears overalls with a grey undershirt, grey earrings, and a blue pearl necklace. Personality Tights is shown to be interested in sci-fi and writing. She is also shown to be insecure due to graduating from a university at age sixteen. Like her younger sister, Tights can sometimes act in a bratty and bossy fashion. Biography Jaco the Galactic Patrolman Main article: Jaco the Galactic Patrolman Like the rest of her family, Tights is from West City.2 In Age 739, she was a body double planned to be on a rocket instead of the idol Ann Azuki, as it would be bad publicity if they lost their "super idol" in a launch mishap after all. This way, they can perform a "miraculous rescue" if the people in the rocket are killed. Tights is first seen being attacked by four muggers in East City, but is saved by Jaco. She is able to figure out that Jaco is an alien when he talks about the "Earth Police" and Omori tries to pass him off as a "foreigner from another country", but she says there are not any foreigners like him. Omori notes that Tights sounds like a name from the western region. When they remark the police are after them, the trio takes refuge on top of a building. Tights forces her way back to Omori's island by telling them that she might rat them out if they make her stay behind, so the trio leave the city and return to Omori's island thanks to Jaco's ability to fly via his boots. At Omori's island, Tights reveals that she is moving in at Omori's island and she is the one who will be on the rocket instead of the idol An Azuki and the money she used to buy the Sky Gold was her compensation for taking on the job. Tights leaves the island to be on the rocket and, a short time later, Katayude arrives with four soldiers to get Jaco. Jaco defeats the soldiers, and he and Omori use his spaceship to rescue Tights and the pilot from the crashing rocket. After kicking the rocket away from the city it was about to crash on, Jaco destroys the rocket with his Ray Gun. As they witnessed the whole scene, Katayude and the soldiers decide to let Jaco and Omori live in peace and leave the island. Tights is soon visited by her family on Omori's island, as her father Dr. Brief knew Omori by reputation for his work in space-time research. This marks Omori's first meeting with Tights' younger sister, Bulma. In the intervening years, Tights forced Jaco to take her to visit a few planets and since then, Tights has become a talented Science Fiction writer, though her novel Chako the Space Policeman, based on Jaco himself, was a dud. She eventually settles on the island along with Omori and Katayude. Ten years after parting ways with her friends, in Age 749, her sister Bulma pays her a visit on the island for a temporary reunion and reveals that she is searching for a set of seven orbs with mysterious properties, which may be extraterrestrial in nature. Power Like her sister, Tights is a normal untrained Earthling. However despite being physically weaker than Jaco, while enraged she was able to comically push him off a cliff after he had performed his Elite Barrage to demonstrate how his species urinates which angered Tights when some of it got on her, though admittedly Jaco was caught off guard by her outburst. Video Game Appearances Tights makes video game debut as a non-playable appearance in Dragon Ball Fusions as an NPC in Satan City. Unlike the incarnation of her sister Bulma that appear inside the Timespace Rift (who originates from the Dragon Ball Super timeline), the incarnation of Tights that appears inside the Timespace rift is actually her younger self from the time period that takes place shortly after Tights adventures with Jaco in Age 739. In Sub-Event: "The Novelista", Tekka's Team first encounter her in Satan City. Kid Trunks is surprised that his aunt's younger self had appeared in the Timespace Rift. Tights explains that she was rescued by Jaco's future self after she ended up inside the Timespace Rift and he decided to leave her in Satan City, while he explores the Timespace Rift as it would be too dangerous for her to follow him. Tights decides to enlist her future nephew and his friends help in collecting ideas for Tight's science fiction writing by having them explore Timespace Holes that connect the Timespace Rift to various timelines, in order to have them get ideas from the events in various timelines that they witness. Kid Trunks is reluctant help her at first as he and his friends are busy with the Timespace Tournament, but decides to help when Tights reveals that she already knows her future counterpart is a great author (having heard about it from Jaco's future self), which makes her past self only more determined to become one herself and the timespace rift provides her with a once in lifetime opportunity to collect material and ideas, but can't investigate herself as it is too dangerous due to all the tournament fighters and villains within the Timespace Rift. Using Ziku, Kid Trunks and his friends manage to open a timespace hole which allows them to witness the Emperor Pilaf's wish on the Black Star Dragon Balls that turns Goku into a child, leading to Goku, Trunks, and Pan's epic journey across the universe to collect the Black Star Dragon Balls in GT Timeline. Tekka's Team return to Tights and tell her what they witnessed. Tights thanks Kid Trunks and his friend for their help completing the Sub-Event. Completing this sub-event unlocks Tights' Clothes for purchase in the Clothing Shop that her future niece Bulla had opened up in Satan City. If Tekka's Team speak to her after obtaining the Spaceship, Tights will ask them to give a ride in it one day. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 after the 1.05.00 Update, Tight's Hat from Jaco the Galactic Patrolman appears as an accessory under the name Tights's Hat, which can be obtained from the TP Medal Shop (open Friday to Sunday). Voice actresses * Japanese dub: Hiromi Tsuru * English: TBA * FUNimation dub: Anastasia Muñoz * Latin American Spanish dub: Mónica Manjarrez * Italian: Francesca Bielli * Portuguese: Joana Castro * Brazilian Portuguese dub: Priscila Ferreira Trivia * Like the rest of her family, Tights' name is an allusion to an undergarment. * It is unclear if she like the rest of her family died during the Majin Buu conflict as it is unknown if she was on Earth at the time (as she may have been off world with Jaco, either doing research for a novel or fled due to the threat posed by Majin Buu). * Additionally it is unknown if her Future counterpart was still alive in Future Trunks' timeline as it is unconfirmed whether she was killed by the Androids or the Zamases, as she may have fled Earth with the aid of Future Jaco. However what is known is that her counterpart was erased from existence when Future Zeno erased the Future multiverse. * Her hobbies are reading and writing sci-fi adventure novels, motorbikes, and naps. * Despite it taking place in Age 889, Tights appears in the Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission manga. Gallery 5f81848cef9048469fd378f4a8d1d061.png|Tights References # ↑ Dragon Ball Super, 2015 # ↑ Jaco the Galactic Patrolman chapter 6, 2013 Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can't fly Category:Unnamed Characters Category:Siblings Category:Females Category:Z Fighters Support Category:Humans Category:Brief family Category:DB Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Scientists Category:Good